Hyrule Warriors II
Koei Tecmo |released=Q1 2017 |genre=Action |modes=1-2 |ratings= |platforms=Wii U |media=Wii U optical disc |series=''The Legend of Zelda'' spin-off, Dynasty Warriors spin-off, Hyrule Warriors |prev=''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' (2016) }} Hyrule Warriors II (Japanese: ゼルダ無双﻿２ ) is the sequel to the 2016 3DS title Hyrule Warriors Legends. Hyrule Warriors II features elements that make the title more akin to the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors titles on which Hyrule Warriors II is based. Like its predecessors, Hyrule Warriors II is considered non-canon to the Zelda chronology, and draws aspects from various video games. Gameplay The main gameplay of Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends is retained for their sequel. Like in Legends, players are able to tap the gamepad to take control of one of the other Warriors currently in battle. Additionally, the player can use the Ocarina item to travel to various Owl Statues around the map. Neither of these abilities can be used on Very Hard difficulty, however. Attacking Hyrule Warriors II is an action beat 'em up spin-off of Koei Tecmo's long-running Warriors titles. Unlike many other games, but like the Warriors franchise, players must take on large hoards of enemies at a single time, as opposed to one-on-one or small groups. In order to combat enemies, players must use various combo attacks, primarily done through combinations of buttons. Every character has a unique weapon (or weapons, in some cases), each with its own set of combo attacks. There are two major types of attacks. There are standard attacks, activated by pressing , and more powerful "strong attacks" that can be be activated by pressing instead. Standard attacks do little damage, but can be chained together for combos, while the strong attacks end combos with more powerful attacks. Defeating enemies (or collecting certain power-ups) fills up the yellow Special Attack gauge. Once filled completely, pressing allows the player to unleash an incredibly strong attack known as a Special Attack. Special Attacks deal more damage than strong attacks, and usually cover an extended range. However, there exists a fourth attack that can be activated through the Magic Meter. Upon filling the Magic Meter completely, pressing the left bumper button allows the player to activate Focus Spirit. In Focus Spirit, the character's attacks and movements are quickened for a short duration of time, with every attack dealing 2x its normal damage output. After the Magic Meter fully drains, the character will activate an attack known as a Furious Force, though pressing any time during the duration of Focus Spirit can also activate a slightly weakened variant of this attack. The Magic Meter is filled by doing combos, with the amount filled being determined by the longevity of the combo. Another big part of the attacking process is the ability to lock on to enemies. Larger enemies with more health, or other Warriors, can be locked-on to. While locked-on to an enemy, the camera will rotate around so the player is always capable of seeing that enemy. Defending While attacking enemies is a large part of the gameplay, being defensive is also important as to conserve health so one is not defeated. Holding the right bumper button puts the player character into a defensive stance, which lowers the amount of damage taken as long as the guard is not broken by stronger attacks. Pressing at any point allows the player to dodge in any direction, which, if timed correctly, can be used to fully avoid taking damage from attacks. Holding simultaneously with a direction on the control stick also forces the character into a sprint. While sprinting through large hoards of weaker enemies, the chances of being attacked by weaker enemies are decreased, as their attack animations are usually slow enough to miss the player. Objectives The main objective of most scenarios is to capture specific keeps while defeating enemies. Keeps are small, square rooms scattered around the battlefield that continually spawn enemies for the army that controls it. Defeating enough enemies within a keep (displayed through a bar placed underneath the small map) will release the boss of the keep, which, upon defeat, will render the keep to the army that defeated them. Some scenarios will challenge the player to complete other tasks, such as defending keeps from giant Bombchu, protecting a Baby Cucco as it travels towards its mother, or various other tasks. Plots Tutorial As part of a training mission, Impa puts the privates of the Hyrulean Army under the command of the young Link and Zelda, whom are training to be able to protect the kingdom when they grow older. While the two training armies duel, with the scenario ending once the captain of one army retreats, a rogue army of monsters attack, and the two armies must work together, now under Impa's command, to push back the monsters and protect Hyrule Castle. After the monsters are pushed back, Impa praises the children on their combat skills, but suggests they not train in such a way for a while, as they investigate why the monsters have ventured so close to the castle they usually ignore. Main Story Adventure Mode My Fairy Characters Warriors Warriors primarily appear as the playable characters, though may also appear as allies in a battle and/or as captains for an opposing force. Returning Warriors All warriors from Hyrule Warriors Legends, including DLC warriors, return in Hyrule Warriors II. New Warriors A total of ten new warriors are included in the base game, with an additional five being added through downloadable content packs and four being added through two free updates. Soldiers Link's Awakening Adventure Pack Special Commanders Special Commanders appear during certain scenarios, primarily within the Adventure Mode scenarios. These commanders are non-playable characters that act identical to the playable warrior characters; going so far to have elemental weapons present in the game's coding. In the 1.1.3 patch, three of these captains - Demise, Phantom Zelda, and Vaati - were made playable. Giant Bosses Stages All stages from Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends return alongside a copious amount of new ones. Returning Stages New Stages Items Offensive Items Potions Fairies Field Items Chest Items Downloadable Content Content Packages Five content packs have been released for Hyrule Warriors II. Four of these content packages are part of the Hylian Chronicles Pass, and are classified as the main content packs. Each of the four main content packages include a new playable warrior, a new weapon for an existing character, My Fairy costumes, and a new Adventure Map. The four main content packages are known as the Power Content Pack, Wisdom Content Pack, Courage Content Pack, and Golden Content Pack. A fifth content package was released known as the Link's Awakening Adventure Pack. The package is based around the cameo content from Link's Awakening, and contains three new story scenarios and an Adventure Map. The new story scenarios take place on the new Koholint Island map, and features new enemies and non-playable characters. It was released on June 6, 2018 to coincide with the 15th anniversary of the Japanese release of The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. The Power Content Pack grants access to the new Bellows weapon for Groose. Updates amiibo Support Similar to its predecessors, Hyrule Warriors II features support for amiibo. While certain amiibo grant certain bonuses when scanned, the game is indeed compatible with all amiibo. Up to five amiibo can be scanned per day. For a limited time at launch, bundles of Hyrule Warriors II were released containing the game and one of the Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Sheik, Toon Link, and Wolf Link & Midna amiibo. Category:Legend of Zelda games Category:Dynasty Warriors games Category:Dynasty Warriors crossover games Category:Crossover games Category:Hyrule Warriors II Category:Amiibo-compatible games